Power contacts known in the art include features and configurations that provide either a board-to-board interface or a board-to-cable interface when employed in electrical connectors. By way of example, power contacts providing a board-to-board interface may employ a body member (e.g., a planar wall), that by itself (receptacle contact), or through a beam extending from the body member (plug contact), defines an engagement portion for engaging a mating contact. A plurality of terminals extend from the body member for engagement with a printed circuit board. The board-to-board interface is completed when an electrical connector containing a receptacle contact is mated with an electrical connector containing a plug contact.
An example of a board-to-cable interface includes a first electrical connector employing a plug contact similar to that above, and a second electrical connector employing a receptacle contact having a plug projection extending from the body member instead of circuit board engaging terminals. The board-to-cable interface is completed when a power cable plug engages the plug projection on the receptacle contact and the mating first and second electrical connectors are engaged.